Iron Kitty II The Lost Six Months
by lizrat66
Summary: Follows on from Iron Kitty. Phil and Tony grow closer whilst dealing with the complications of being part cat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Eating Nemo.

Tony stared mesmerised by the fish swimming in the ornate pond in the foyer; he licked his lips and felt his tail twitching. His stomach was grumbling he felt as though he had been sitting there for hours waiting for Pepper to finish her meeting. Breakfast had been hours ago the salmon omelette a distant memory and he could not even begin to remember taste of the stolen pot of cream without wanting to purr with satisfaction.

The colourful fish swam around in the tank seeming to tease Tony with every flick of their fins and tails each time they passed by where he was stood watching them. He really could not be blamed for what happened in fact this was all Pepper's fault for being late.

"Anthony Edward Stark! Put that fish back in the tank now!"

Pepper stalked across the foyer heels click clacking on the marble floor a look of exasperation on her face.

Tony startled nearly dropping the fish he could not believe that he had not heard her, that was the whole reason for the marble floors so that she could not sneak up on him in her louboutins, but he was able to move quietly a cross them in his sneakers.

"Awww come on Pepper I'm hungry, I've been waiting for ages it's only a little one no one will miss it."

"Tony you would be eating Nemo! How could you deprive Dory of her friend? Think how traumatised Steve would be if he knew you were about to eat his favourite Disney fish!"

Tony looked guiltily down at the poor little fish flopping about in his hand he gently dropped the fish back into the tank wiping his hands on his trousers not liking the feeling of the water on his skin. He felt and overwhelming urge to run and hide, just has he was about to turn and run two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him close to a hard body.

"Pepper thanks for calling me down I think it would be best if we rearranged this lunch meeting, I will take Tony back up to the penthouse and try to find out what he was thinking, or not thinking as might be the case."

Pepper nodded, kissed Tony's cheek and marched back across the foyer to the elevators, phone already to her ear in full CEO mode. Once in the elevator she allowed herself a few moments of sadness at no longer being the first one Tony turned to, but she knew in her heart that they were much better at being friends than lovers. She would take care of his business and Phil would love and take care of his heart.

Phil whisked a silent Tony back up to the penthouse, still wrapped in his arms head buried in shoulder. He knew by the silence that Tony was really upset and embarrassed by what had happened leading him to the sofa he settled Tony in the corner covering him with a warm blanket.

"Tony I'm going to quickly get you something to eat and then we need to talk about what happened. I know you don't want to but these cat impulses are not going to go away and we need to find some way of dealing with them."

Cupping Tony's cheek Phil gently kissed him before heading off to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony huddled under the blanket wishing that he could just disappear, life over the past couple of weeks had become so complicated, even more so than when he was fully a cat. Now he was neither one thing or the other, just a strange mix of human and cat and there was no way to tell what other cat traits would develop as time went on.

He had been so relieved when Thor had returned with the potion to break Loki's spell, it had tasted like crap when he had drunk it but he had fallen asleep that night knowing he would be returned to his proper form by the morning. Sure enough when he had woken up he was back to the original Tony Stark, genius billionaire play boy (not so much any more) philanthropist, or so he had thought.

***Flash Back***

He had nudged Phil awake so that finally he could get a proper kiss, Phil had been most accommodating and Tony had melted in his arms. Suddenly Phil has pulled away a frown forming on his face.

"Tony did you realise that once we started to kiss you started purring?"

"Ha! Ha! very funny Phil a bit too soon for cat jokes don't you think!"

"I'm not joking you really were purring, look let me kiss you again and just listen."

Purring confirmed Tony had jumped out of bed determined to find Thor and demand answers but stopped when he felt something furry brushing the back of his leg, he looked behind him.

"Phil please tell me that's not a tail I can see, please tell me that I'm really still asleep and this whole thing is just a very bad alcohol induced dream."

***End of Flash Back***

Thor had been at a loss to explain what had gone wrong with the reversal spell and had yet again departed for Asgard to consult with his mother and Loki who was had once again been captured and imprisoned.

Tony's nose twitched when he smelt the chicken sandwiches Phil set down on the coffee table next to fish chicken was his most favourite thing to eat these days. His hand darted out from under the blanket and snatched up one of the sandwiches and quickly stuffed it in his mouth, reaching for another one he hissed when Phil tried to take one as well.

"My chicken not yours, mmmmmmmmmmm, mine, mine, mine!"

"Tony what on earth has got into you first the fish in the foyer and now this possessive behaviour over some chicken sandwiches."

Once again Tony had the urge to run away and hide but the chicken tasted so good he did not want to leave it in case Phil ate it. He snatched up the remaining sandwich picked out the chicken and threw the bread back on the plate shoving the chicken in his mouth and practically swallowing it whole.

Feeling full he wiped his hands cross his mouth and then he licked his fingers clean one by one all the time avoiding Phil's gaze, time for and escape plan to get out of talking about what had happened down stairs, it was just too embarrassing.

"Phil I know you want to talk, before we do could you please get my sweat pants and a t-shirt , my tail is getting so uncomfortable trapped in these trousers."

Once Phil had left the room Tony snuck over to his private elevator which took him down to his work shop.

"Jarvis full lockdown, no one is authorised to enter until I say so."

I am in so much trouble he thought but there was no going back now Phil would have already discovered that he had run, best now to hide until it was safe to come out. However many years that may be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up and how short it is, but it is the summer holidays here and not much time for writing with all the kids at home. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - don't own the Avengers but wish I did.**

Phil was worried even though he did not show it to the other Avengers, Tony had been locked away down in his workshop for the last three days ever since the eating Nemo incident down in the foyer of Stark Tower. Tony refused to let anyone in and did not want to talk to anyone either, Jarvis had assured Phil that Tony was not a danger to himself yet so he could not override entry protocols to the workshop to let him in.

Phil left yet another message for Tony assuring him that he was not angry with him for sneaking off and that he loved him and would be waiting for him in the penthouse when he was ready to talk.

Tony listened to the message whilst curled up on the ratty sofa in the corner of his workshop tears trickled down his face dripping off the whiskers that had begun to sprout from his cheeks the night before. His hands kneaded at the comforter wrapped around him his nails snagging on the knitted mohair, Tony hissed as yet again he had to untangle them, no matter how many times he cut them they quickly grew back sharper than ever.

Dummy rolled towards him glass held in his claw white liquid slopping over the side when he bumped into the corner of a work table, by the time he rolled to a stop in front of Tony the glass was half empty, beeping he offered the dripping glass to Tony.

Tony did not want to take it but once his nose scented the creamy milk he could not resist, nails clicking on the glass he gulped the milk down licking his lips to catch a few stray drops. In his mind he knew that whiskey was really what he wanted but the milk has smelt just too good even though normally it was something he would never dream of drinking.

"Thanks Dummy now back to your charging station bedtime now take You and Butterfingers as well, daddy's going to sleep now and in the morning I think maybe it's time to face the music and talk to Phil or not depending on what other changes might happen."

Tony curled up again under the comforter pulling it over his head tail wrapping round him, he knew he was hiding again but it was getting too much and he could not think clearly, one half of him just wanted to run to Phil for him to make everything better but the other half just thought Phil would be repulsed by what Tony was turning into and it was just better to hide away forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N summer holidays finally over kids all back at school so hopefully will be updating quicker.**

Tony woke the following morning and stumbled into the bathroom attached to the workshop, after attending to the urgent need to relieve himself he turned to the sink to wash his hands and then to cut his nails which had yet again grown long, he had narrowly missed castrating himself when he had grabbed his dick to piss.

Nails clipped he finally looked up into the mirror, bleary eyes spotted the drooping whiskers sprouting from his cheeks, thankfully his goatee was still in place and no further fur had appeared on his face.

Running his fingers through the tangled mess of his hair trying to tame it so that it was completely standing on end his fingers encountered two pointed objects that had not been there the previous night. Pushing his hair away he spotted the offending objects, his ears were no longer human in shape but decidedly cat like, they twitched as his fingers brushed over them.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! And double shit! What the hell is going on? Jarvis get Phil down here this has gone beyond a joke."

Tony paced back and forth in the bathroom waiting for Phil to arrive his tail whipping from side to side, every time he caught a glance of himself in the mirror an angry growl escaped from his throat.

Phil rushed down to the workshop concerned by the note of worry in Jarvis's voice. Glancing round he could not see Tony but soon heard the angry muttering and growls coming from the bathroom. He went to open the door but found it locked. The angry muttering he was used to the growls however were something new and slightly worrying.

"Tony its Phil open the door let me in."

"Nope, no don't think so I've changed my mind, nothing to worry about in here, go do Agenty things, I'm purr.….fectly fine, no need to bother yourself I'm just going to have a quick shower then get on with some work done on the suit, need to make some adjustments for the tail and the ears, oops did I say ears no scratch that my ears are purr…fectly feline, no no no I meant fine. Stopping talking now getting in shower…."

Phil stood outside listening to Tony rambling on; there was no way he was going to leave him, looking up at one of the monitors he asked Jarvis to override the lock so he could get into the bathroom.

Just as the lock clicked open there was an angry yowl from inside followed by the sound of breaking glass, Phil rushed in, abruptly coming to a halt at the sight of Tony cowering in the corner of the shower cubicle trying to get as far away from the water as possible blood covering his hands crying continuously;

"RRRROWW! RRRROWW! RRRROWW! RRRROWW! HRRRROWW! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Nasty water! Nasty water! RRRROWW!"


	5. Chapter 5

"RRRROWW! RRRROWW! RRRROWW! RRRROWW! HRRRROWW! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Nasty water! Nasty water! RRRROWW!"

Chapter 5

Warm woollen mittens

Phil quickly reached up and turned off the water picking up two large fluffy bath towels he wrapped them around Tony and scooped him up into his arms, all the while Tony continued to yowl and muttering about nasty water.

Sitting Tony on the toilet seat he reached into the cabinet for the first aid kit wanting to deal with the cuts on Tony's hands before he tried to find out what happened to cause them. Fortunately even though some of the cuts were quite deep they would not require stitches but there were lots of them, the glass fragments still imbedded in the skin were easily removed with tweezers. After applying antiseptic cream he wrapped both hands in padded gauze then bandaged them to keep Tony from using them and causing the cuts to reopen.

"Come on Tony love, let's get your sleep pants and t-shirt on, then you can get into bed and rest."

Phil was used to Tony's tail by now and rather liked it so paid no attention to it when he pulled Tony's sleep pants on, however her was not expecting to feel cat ears amongst his curls when he slipped the t-shirt over Tony's head, after gently fitting his arms and hands through the sleeves he picked Tony up and carried him to the bed placing him amongst the usual nest of blankets and pillows.

Phil settled down beside him and Tony snuggled up to his side still muttering under his breath about how nasty and wet water was, that glass bottles of shampoo were too dangerous and slippery when trying to pick them up with hands with claws.

Well that explains what happened Phil thought to himself, running his fingers through Tony's hair he stroked and petted the soft pointy ears until he felt Tony relax and could hear a rumbling purr. Pulling Tony closer he dropped soft kisses over his face, smiling when Tony's whiskers twitched whenever he brushed against them.

Snuggling down into the blankets the kisses deepened, Phil's hands found their way under Tony's t-shirt caressing his sides and back causing ripples of pleasure to flow up and down his spine. Tony mewed pushing his growing erection against Phil's thigh trying to create friction, lowering his hands he tried to undo Phil's belt and pants to get at his cock but huffed with displeasure when he realise with only his thumbs free and no fingers he would not be able to undo them.

"Rrrrowww Rrrroww Phil need some help here, stupid hands look like I have mittens on, can't do anything like this!"

Phil laughed and could not resist singing,

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings

These are a few of my favourite things.

"Really that's what you come up with at a time like this way to kill the mood, Julie Andrews the singing Nun is not conducive to me getting my sex on!"

Tony's hair was sticking up on end his ears and whiskers were twitching and his tail was thumping against Phil's leg, intermittent growls and purrs rising up from his chest, he looked so rumpled and so cute Phil just lost it completely and dissolved into howls of laughter arms wrapped tightly round Tony to stop him escaping.


End file.
